


【万笛】一次糟糕的初遇

by mushroom5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom5/pseuds/mushroom5
Summary: 记刚成年的拉基蒂奇在执行某次任务时遇上了弱小可怜无助的莫德里奇之后引发的糟♂糕♂经历。





	【万笛】一次糟糕的初遇

狭小而昏暗的房间里蹲坐着十几个被绑着手负在身后的男孩，最大的不超过二十岁，最小的看着才十三四岁。他们大多低着头沉默不语，有年纪小的不停地吸着气，想哭却努力憋着，到最后化成了一声尖锐的哀鸣。

不知过了多久，门突然被打开了。不算大的声音却吓得男孩们有如惊弓之鸟，缩着身子纷纷往后退，脸上充满了恐惧。只有一个蜷在角落里的男孩没有动，双腿不自觉地绞紧，咬着下唇似乎在忍耐着什么。

随着房内顶灯的亮起，三个穿着黑西装的男人走了进来。为首的扫视了一圈男孩们，举手开始吩咐身旁的两个部下。

“这边几个留着做苦役，那边几个可以卖到花街，”男人的目光移到了那个靠在墙角的男孩身上，“至于这个……是老比利送来的吧？啧，确实是个上等货，算他有心了，给安德森先生送去。”说完他就先行离开，留了两个手下执行命令。

莫德里奇有些茫然地看着一个高大的男人往这边走来，用力地把自己从地上拽起。随后那男人不知为何骂了一声“操”，粗暴地拖着他走到门口。

“真是骚，我看到他裤裆那里居然是湿的……”男人和同伴嘀咕道，换来后者露出了一个带着点淫邪的笑。

“看来安德森先生会非常满意。”

 

莫德里奇即将被带去的地方距离这里不算远，大概五分钟左右的路程。但由于他的后面塞着东西，而且是个在震动的东西，因此每走一步都无疑是折磨。拽着莫德里奇胳膊的男人一边饶有兴味地观察他的表情，一边和同伴说着露骨的话语调笑他。待到达目的地后，男人毫不客气地把他推进房间，然后向一个正坐在沙发上品茶的中年男子行了礼。

“安德森先生，这是老比利孝敬您的。”

安德森慢悠悠地抬起眼，在看到莫德里奇时眸中闪过一丝精光，但脸上的表情并未改变分毫。他像是有点不耐烦地挥了挥胖手让男人出去，然后盯着莫德里奇，小眼睛里满是不加掩饰的欲望。

不过自诩为绅士的安德森决定先聊几句，以逗弄这美味的小猎物，便放柔了声音开口道：“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

莫德里奇缩了缩身子，怯怯地回答：“……卢卡。”

“真是个可爱的名字，和人一样，”安德森肥胖的脸上堆起了虚假的笑，“成年了吗？”

“嗯。”

“但你看上去真小。”安德森打量着他的体形，想象着那瘦小而单薄的身体被自己抱在怀里操的情景，顿时觉得无法再忍耐下去。

“过来。”

听到这命令的莫德里奇犹豫了一下，而后慢慢地走向安德森。刚靠近沙发，安德森就忽然起身把他抱起来，重重地扔到了一边的大床上。

安德森压过来的时候，莫德里奇的脸上瞬间露出了惊恐，因为双手被束缚只能不停地扭动身子以抵抗，却立刻被轻松地压制。挣扎中他的金发变得凌乱，遮盖了小半边脸。清澈的双眸里泛出泪光，正哀求地望着安德森。然而这柔弱无助的模样使得安德森更加兴奋，粗喘着扯坏了莫德里奇身上的劣质衬衫，又将手摸向他的腿间，发现裆部竟有点潮，还有隐隐的震动感自他体内传来。

“小东西，还装什么呢？”安德森狠狠地掐了一把他的臀部，“不是早就准备好被操了吗？”

莫德里奇眼角微红地摇了摇头，收起双腿想要并拢，被安德森用力地按住。肥胖的男人咽了咽口水，抬手伸向莫德里奇的腰部就要扯下那碍事的裤子，就要目睹双腿间的美景，就要操到这漂亮的小东西……但是他才一碰到裤腰处，就突然停止了所有的动作。

“咚。”

安德森倒下了，左侧的太阳穴上多了一个洞，正往外淌着血。一般人若是遇到这样的突发状况，多半会惊慌失措，或是吓到呆滞，甚至大声尖叫，但是莫德里奇没有。他收起了方才所有柔弱可怜的表情，目光逐渐变得冰冷，暗藏在指尖的刀片也悄悄收了起来。

片刻后，一个留着金色短发的男孩推开衣橱的门走了出来，十八岁左右的年纪，长相英俊而迷人，那双澄净如湖泊一般的眼眸尤为突出，乍看平静无波，细探能发现其下蕴藏着无限的情感。

男孩走到床边，看清上面的情况时蹙起了眉。他取出匕首割断了绑着莫德里奇双手的绳索，然后脱了自己的外套扔给对方。莫德里奇状似低头拿过衣服穿上，实则用眼角的余光观察着男孩的一举一动，看到他翻动安德森的尸体，摘走了其右手食指上的戒指。

将戒指用布包好放进裤袋里之后，男孩瞥见床上的少年还未穿好衣服，洁白的手颤抖着，好不容易才对准拉链往上拉，却不小心夹住了衣料。男孩踟蹰了几秒，走过去帮他对付拉链。

莫德里奇注视着面前垂下头的人，从他的角度可以看到那宽阔饱满的额头，长而翘的浅色睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，还有带着几分专注的神情。处理完拉链，男孩感到莫德里奇的身体仍在微微战栗，就伸手拍了拍他的背，轻声地安抚道：“别怕，没事了。”说完转身就要走，被床上的人拉住了衣袖。

“帮帮我，”莫德里奇仰着脸看他，湿润的眼睛里满是祈求，“我身体里被塞了东西……好难受……”

男孩听见这话先是一愣，而后看到莫德里奇竟褪下了自己的长裤及底裤，赤裸着下身朝他张开了双腿。这景象让男孩的脸瞬间涨得通红，慌乱地别过了视线。

“在这个里面……”莫德里奇说着用手掰开白嫩的臀瓣，露出了深藏其中的浅粉色小穴，“请帮我取出来……”

“你……你自己取不出来吗？”男孩问道，目光依然对着别处。

莫德里奇眼底的水光更甚，说话的声音也带上了哭腔，“不行，这东西没有线，我不知道怎么取……”他顿了顿，又一次恳求道：“拜托你了……”

男孩深深地吸了一口气，终于转回了头。他在床边坐下，伸出食指探向莫德里奇的后穴，不料那处相当敏感，刚被碰到就缩得更紧，根本无法进入。男孩按揉着穴口，感觉放松了些就狠狠心把指节插进去，然后看到莫德里奇的大腿颤了一下，忙问道：“很痛吗？”

莫德里奇摇摇头，示意他继续。男孩将食指往里伸，触到了那个在震动的小玩意，但是仅凭一指很难取出。男孩开始转动、蜷曲手指，尝试着扩张紧致的甬道。里面不知为何非常湿，软肉仿佛有意识般地吸吮着手指，将其吞的更深。

莫德里奇的呼吸声随着男孩的动作渐渐加重，双颊也浮起了淡淡的红晕，惹得对方也面孔发烫，费了好大的劲才压下心里的杂念，塞入了第二根手指。男孩用两指夹住那东西想取出来，却受到了不小的阻力。只抽出一点，就因为甬道的收缩又进去了些。

“我抽的时候，你就用力往外挤，”男孩叮嘱他，停顿了一秒又补充道：“别……吸进去。”

莫德里奇轻轻地“嗯”了一声，像是为了方便他操作似的，双手将臀瓣分得更开。男孩见了脸红得几乎要滴血，忙偏过头不再看。感受到内壁一阵阵的推挤，男孩心一横猛地一抽，那折磨的人的小玩意终于出来了。

取出的过程中可能是触到了莫德里奇的敏感点，他身前略微勃起的性器颤了颤，口中溢出了一声低而柔的呻吟。男孩扔下那沾满透明液体的东西，觉得自己必须立刻走，刚想起身就被莫德里奇伸臂抱住了。

莫德里奇把下颌搁在男孩的肩上，贴着他绯红的耳朵轻声道：“谢谢你，能告诉我你的名字吗？”

“伊万……伊万·拉基蒂奇。”

莫德里奇微微地笑了一下，道：“我叫卢卡·莫德里奇，”他的右手顺着拉基蒂奇的背滑到裤腰，“真的谢谢你啊，伊万……”说着将手一点一点移向对方的裆部，揉了揉那团凸起的物事。

拉基蒂奇抓住莫德里奇的手，“你不必用这种方式答谢我，”他把莫德里奇推离自己，继续道：“这地方的守卫我会全部干掉，你过半小时再出去，之后就自由了，可以不用做这种事了。”

说完拉基蒂奇就起了身，头也不回地离开了。莫德里奇望着早已空无一人的门口，右手极快地翻动了几下，摊开时一枚戒指赫然出现在掌心，正是拉基蒂奇从安德森手上拿走的那枚。他捏起戒指对着阳光查看，嘴里感慨道：“真是一个好男孩。”

 

十分钟过后，莫德里奇就出了房间，没走多远看到了两具尸体，刚巧是带他去见安德森的那两个男人。莫德里奇毫不在意地继续往前走，一路上不时遇到各种形态的尸体，却始终面不改色。

当莫德里奇离开那地方，经过一个小巷时，突然被一股巨大的力量拽了进去。对方似乎很愤怒，重重地把他摔到了凹凸不平的墙面上，磕的他后背有点疼。

莫德里奇看清来人之后，唇边漾起了浅浅的笑意，“伊万。”

拉基蒂奇的脸上却没有任何表情，语气非常冰冷，“把戒指还给我。”

“什么戒指？”莫德里奇仰头望着他，琥珀色的大眼睛里充满了困惑。

拉基蒂奇静静地注视他片刻，突然自嘲地笑了一声，道：“我竟然忽略了你在看到安德森死时的第一反应，明明镇定得不像普通人，更重要的是……”他握住了莫德里奇的右手，摸着掌面的茧子，“这没有五年以上的用枪经历形成不了。”他松开手，身体逼近莫德里奇，“我不管你是什么身份，我只要戒指。”

莫德里奇面露为难地摇了摇头，“伊万，对不起，我不能给你，”他顿了一下，眸中隐隐地闪着泪光，“如果我完不成任务，他们真的会把我送给安德森那样的人……”

拉基蒂奇贴着莫德里奇没有动，眼睛仔细地观察着他脸上的每一处微表情，似乎是在探究这些话的可信度。

“伊万，求求你……”莫德里奇纠起淡色的眉，轻轻咬了咬下唇，一副可怜兮兮的模样。他见拉基蒂奇不说话，忽然踮起脚亲了对方的嘴唇一下。

拉基蒂奇被这举动惊得往后退了一步，莫德里奇趁机摆脱他，飞快地跑向了巷口。拉基蒂奇很快反应过来去追，但一跑上大街就望见莫德里奇拉开一辆刚启动的黑色轿车的门，身手敏捷地跳了上去。门关上的同时，车疾驰而去。

透过车窗朝站在路边的拉基蒂奇挥了挥手之后，莫德里奇坐正了身子，右手抚弄着身上不属于自己的外套的拉链，脸上露出了几分若有所思。

司机转了一个弯，用克罗地亚语问道：“卢卡，任务进行得怎么样？”

“还算顺利，”莫德里奇心情不错地回答，“遇到了一个有趣的男孩，”他像是想起了什么似的笑了笑，道：“我想，我们或许可以拉他入伙……”

拉基蒂奇望着逐渐远去的车，最终还是把枪收了回去。他在执行任务时一向果断狠绝，这次却对莫德里奇破例了。拉基蒂奇不禁怀疑对方是不是悄悄下了什么新型药，效力强到能影响人的理智。他走了几步，感觉裤袋里好像有个东西，取出一看居然是之前塞在莫德里奇体内的情趣小道具。

一定是莫德里奇趁他不备放的。拉基蒂奇霎时变得十分生气，他在心里痛斥那个心软帮助莫德里奇却被耍得团团转的自己，又暗暗发誓如果再遇到对方一定要把这玩意再塞进去，绝对不取出来，让那个演技高超的小骗子好好接受惩罚。

令拉基蒂奇没想到的是，这一时冲动许下的誓言后来居然真的实现了。他确实“惩罚”了莫德里奇，不过不仅是用这东西，还有一根更长更粗而且火热的物事。这……是后话了。

==========END==========


End file.
